KNB The Last Member
by 3Agnes3
Summary: The last color of the rainbow. Orenji Rei just wanted to play basketball with his best friend. But instead, he got problems, compromised friendships and rainbow haired idiots after him. GoMxmale!OC
1. Teiko High (Seirin High school)

My name is Orenji Rei but you can call me just Rei. Or Rei-kun or senpai... _*coughs*_ anyways, where was I? Oh, yes! _*stands up from the chair*_

What can I say about me? Well... I'm a Basketball player from Seirin High school, but I guess you already knew that. Why? Well, it isn't obvious? You can already tell by the name of this chapter.

I have orange hair and eyes the same color. I'm 1,74 cm and about my personality... Well, I'm impulsive and I like the things on my way. So don't mess with me, got it? *looks innocent*

Okay let me tell you about the day I meet the lov... I mean! The day I meet my childhood friend, Aomine Daiki.

 ** _~Flashback ~_**

 _It was on my first day at school. I was the new kid in town so I didn't know anyone and I was really scared and intimidated by the fact that everyone was staring at me (no, actually I was giving a dead stare to everyone in the class. Oops my bad ). Well, in that time, I sat by the side of a boy that looked lonely_ (but actually we wasn't. Awkwaaaard...)

"Dai-chan! Let's go home together when school ends," _The pink haird girl shouts to the dark blue haired boy next to her._

"Okay. But on the way home let's pass by the basketball court to play with the guys. I want to show them my new tricks," _he then smiled and looked so happy._

 _For some reason, my heart skipped a little. Maybe it was because I was really nervous to talk to someone but when he pronounced the word basketball court, I knew that was the destiny that brought us together._

"Hey..." _I said, not knowing what I was doing,_ "Do you play basketball? I play it on my own sometimes on the camp field by the side of my house." (I sounded like a creepy guy that stays alone doing wrong stuff XD).

 _He then looked at me with his face lighting and said,_ "What's your name? I'm Aomine Daiki and this girl here is Momoi Satsuki"

"I'm Rei. Orinji Rei," _I said._

"Let's play basketball together, Rei."

 _We began meeting each other every day since then and we have being together for as long as I could remember and it's stupid to know that something inside of me grew up to see much more than friendship. I think I start to love him like a lover but I couldn't never let him know. I don't want to loose him. It's better if we stay as friends. But I couldn't, so when we went to Teiko High School I started to ignore him. Day after day, even in the basketball team that we decided to go together, I couldn't look at him in the same way so I came up with excuses to avoiding him._

"Hey, Rei! Wait for me you dumbfuck!" (He's so nice. Isn't he?)

 _I stopped and looked back to a dark blue haired boy that was walking in my direction._

"Ao," _I said, looking awkward and offended,_ "You're so loud in the morning. Could you be a good boy and shut the fuck up?" (me being the person I am and not giving a damn)

"You're the one who was supposed to wait for me!" _he shouted in indignation,_ "Why didn't you wait? And why the hell are you avoiding me?!"

 _Good question..._ ( **BECAUSE I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU DUMBSHIT!** _*coughs*_ Who said that? _*pretending that nothing happened*_ )

"I'm just tired of waiting for you and Momo," _I replied, seeing the pink haird girl running in our direction._

"Dai-chan! Rei-kun! Wait for me." _she said, looking tired._

"Satsuki, you're so slow," _Aomine complained, looking at her in annoyance._

"Good morning, Momo," _I said, looking numb and became to walk again._

 _Together, we walked to school and we were late for class_ (because of you know who _*coughs*_ Aomine _*coughs again*_ ) _but sensei didn't said anything so it was fine._

"I need to talk with you, Rei," _Aomine said but I pretended that I didn't hear him._

 _The class ended and I started to pack my stuff to go to the gym for basketball practice but then I felt someone touching my shoulder. I looked at the person that was touching me and it was Aomine. What does he want?_ *looks annoyed*

"What?" _I said._

"Why are you avoiding me? Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" _he looked like he was really mad and worried at the same time. Why does he care about if I'm not talking to him that much? We still talking and seeing each other ..._ (maybe not that much or often... Okay I'm really acting weird. - -') _I don't get it. Why can't I be normal? I'm so stupid._

"Sorry, Ao. I'm just tired because of school and practice but I promise you I'm going to change myself and I going to be the same person I was before."

(First, I need to **fucking** stop these **fucking** feelings for you).

 _He looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. We went silent for a few seconds then he broke up the silence._

"Let's go to practice. Akashi will get furious if we get there late."

 _With that, we got our stuff and left the classroom. That couldn't be more awkward. -_-' We arrived finally at the gym and a yellow head jumped from out of nowhere and ended up on top of me._

"Reicchi~" _he cried out._

"What is it, Ryo?" _I asked, knowing that the answer to the question would be stupid but fine I know how Kise Ryota is._

"Akashicchin is being mean to me again ." _What a cry baby -_-'._

"Kise, get off of Rei," _Aomine said, punching Kise off of me._

"You're mean, Daikicchi. Reicchi isn't yours! Stop punching me away from him."

 _Okay. I'm leaving. This conversation isn't my problem. Bye, you two. I'm fucking leaving. I started to walk away when-_

"Reichin~" _another voice called out to me._

"Mura," _I saw Murasakibara Atsushi walking in my direction, holding a bag of snakes,_ "You're eating before practicing?" _I asked, seeing him putting a candy bar in his mouth._

"Reichin is going to play again today?" _he asked. Why wouldn't I play? Is he eating to much sugar that his brain has premature damage?_

"Yes. Why?"

"Let's eat snakes together."

"Atsushi," _Akashi Seijuro said calmly,_ "Could you not drag Rei to your sleeping habits? And start to practice, that's an order."

 _Midorima Shitaro ended up in the middle of the discussion between Mura and Aka. He was holding a plushie in his hand. I think it's the luck item for this week. Mido and Aka are the persons I can't be that close to, even if they are my teammates. I still don't quite understand them. And I'm wondering..._

 _Why am I still here?_

"Rei-san," _From no where I heard the voice of Kuroko Tetsuya on my side and I jumped from the simple fact that this boy is like a fucking ghost. I need to give him a bell. Good lord._

"Kuro... What's up?" _I said, trying to act normal but I wasn't. Why the hell does this happens all the time?! This dude is a ninja! If he wanted, he could kill anyone just from doing that._ (Man, I like him.)

"Let's play, Rei-san?" _he asks with a small smile._

"Sure."

 _They've been closer, him and Ao. When they became partners, the Light and Shadow, they started to hang out much more and train all the time together, leaving me behind. I began thinking that maybe he was replacing me with Kuro as his best friend. Maybe, it's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him away. I should've stayed close to him._

 _Now it's too late, I guess._

 _We all started practicing_ (even Mura was there, because Aka said if he didn't start training, his candies would be taken by him.) _Since Aka started to be the new captain, all the team started to change. We win all the games and became incredibly famous. People call us **"The Generation of Miracles".**_ (I like the name but I think it would sound better if was **"The Generation of Boredom"**. I mean, these guys are killing me little by little. -_-')

"Rei," _Aka said my name and walked in my direction,_ "We need to talk."

 _Oh God... I'm going to die, aren't I?_ (actually no, but I like to be dramatic :3)

"Sure, Aka."

 _Back then, I realize that I also changed a bit, due to always winning every game and not having a good opponent to face us. We thought that there was no one that could beat us and that we were above every other team._

 _And we began thinking that we were above each other, except Kuro._

 _It was back then that I began hating basketball, because I saw them cry._

 _When I saw them broken and falling. Everything seemed so fucked up. I, myself, was brokenhearted . I forgot my own wish to be the best. I forgot my love for basketball. I reminded myself that if, one day, I face them again, I would run away and never let them know that the person I was was entirely dead inside._

 ** _~Ending of the flashback ~_**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and hope your having a great time.**

 **Byebyeeee~**


	2. Old friend

SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL

 **Rei POV:**

"Where the fuck is the classroom? I thought it was in this way..." I murmur to myself, trying to find the classroom and all I could do was stare down at a piece of paper when-

 _bumps in to someone*_

"Ah... Sorry, I didn't see you there," the tall red haired boy shouts when he bumped against me.

"It's okay," I say, feeling a little bit mad about this fucker-

 ** _WHAT A FUCK! THIS DUDE HAS THE BODY OF A GROWN UP MAN! HE LOOKS SO FUCKING STRONG! IS HE REALLY A STUDENT?!_** (well... I guess you could consider him hot *checking him out*)

I was staring at him in shock and then he decided to ask me for directions.

"Hey... Do you know where this class is? I'm new and I came from America."

 _America? He's not Japanese? So... Ah... No... he looks like from here but at the same time he doesn't... And he speaks so well Japanese and... And... *brain damage* What is life at this point?_

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Shit. I need to find my classroom too but first, I need to get away from this titan, "I can't help you. I don't even know where my own class is."

I take a peak on the paper that he was holding in his hands to see the class that he was in and I came to a conclusion. _Wait! This dude is in my class!_

"Hey, man we are classmates," I say, almost like I was done.

 _Like seriously. First, I bump into this well builded human, second he's lost like me and the last, but not least important, we end up being classmates. What's next? Are we going to be in the same team in basketball? *I smirk to myself* This is just the world fucking me in the ass. Anyways, even if he was, he will never going to be capable to beat me. After all, no one could do that._

"Cool I guess we could go find the class together," he says, starting to walk. I start to fall him behind and when we finally found the classroom, he open the door grating the sensei and the classroom and we end up sitting on the back of the class.

It was so boring the first classes, I almost slept in all of them, but I couldn't care less about it because my grades are perfect. On the end of the day I went to the gym to check the place out. The girl that was trying to get new members in the school gates, was there. I guess she is the manager or something, Momo was in the Teiko so for me having a girl taking care of us is no big deal. But when I looked to the side to see my new team mates and I was right after all. That red haired guy was there. _Why can't I win the lottery if I can guess this kind of bullshit?_

"Hey..." I say to the red eye boy, walking in his direction.

"Your going to join in?" he smirk, like he was really looking for to play with me. "What's your name?"

"Orinji Rei, " I say looking indifferent at him, "What's yours?"

"Kagami Taiga," he says looking me down when i got right in front of him.

"Okay everyone! My name his Riko and I'm your couch. Thank you to everyone who came." She introduce herself smirking.

"WHAT?!" everyone shoots out loud in shook.

 _So noisy._

"I though the old man over there was the couch!!" some guy says still looking in shook.

"That's the advisor Takeda sensei." she said introducing the old man. "He's just watching."

They start to murmured about her being the couch and a girl. I didn't see the problem but most of them were concerned about the situation. Then the panic came when she announced these little word.

"Well then... Take off your shirts."she demands.

No one was expecting that, neither was I. I was so shocked to see her calm and relaxed face.

 _She is totally weird._

I took my shirt off like the rest of the guys and we made a line for her to look at us one by one. I was next to Kagami and we were the last ones of the line. But when she was looking at my future team mates I was feeling a bit uneasy for some reason, like I was feeling something familiar or some one was there next to me. I was looking around to see my surroundings but then the tall guy that was beside me, called me.

"Orenji. You look like a lost child. What's wrong?" kagami asked.

I looked at him and my focus lend on his muscles.

 ** _DAAAAAMMMNNN! HE'S SO FUCKING WELL BUILD. I. AM. SO. FUCKING. ENVIOUS!_**

I start to cursing him mentally and it made me forget the feeling that I was having before.

" It's nothing. I was just looking at the basketball field and imagining me taking you down after I finish with you."

 _Bitch._

He smirked and he was really looking for a match right now.

"I hope it's not just talk." he starts to smirk even more.

 _Boy, he looks like a psychopath right now. He needs some milk._

"What are you guys doing? She's coming." some dude said and she stopped right in front of us.

She started to look Kagami front head to stomach and from some reason she was drooling.

 _Girl contain yourself. **That. Is. A. Really. Bad. Self-control.**_

"Couch! How long are you going to stay daydreaming?" after a boy called Junpei Hyuuga, call out to her, she snapped from her though and looked at me.

 **Riko POV:**

These year we are going to the finals and maybe to the internationals. I'm confident we can win with these guy called Kagami Taiga. He has the perfect form he's a natural talent.

"Couch! How long are you going to stay daydreaming?" Junpei called to me and I came at to my senses.

"Sorry... Well next."

I paused.

 _No way. It's this even possible?_

I was so shocked. This guy it's not even real. He hasn't to much muscle but the shape, the strength and flexibility are on point. He was perfect reflections and speed. I can't consider this a human. No human was this body.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you scared?" he said looking me down.

He's a monster. I feel it. I never saw this before. It's unic and someway incredible.

"I... a..." I start to shaking nervously.

"Couch. It's all of them?" Junpei asked trying to helping me to get out of there.

 _Right, there's one more to go._

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

 **Rei POV:**

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya here?"

 _I know it. Kuro. You..._

"I guess he's not here." she ended a little disappointed.

But like always he shows up from nowhere.

"I'm here. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." he says numb.

 _Fucking jesus Crist Kuro. You're a fucking retarded little brat._

 ** _I miss you old friend._**

Everyone jumped and screamed when he appeared from nowhere. But different from the rest, I walked out to him.

"You don't change. Kuro! You fucking ghost." I said messing with his light blue hair.

"That's not a nice thing so say, Rei-san."

Being polite like always.

Riko was trying to say something but stopped before she could because she was looking at a shirtless Kuro.

"What... What the hell are you guys?"

I smirked.

"We? Think a little. I never liked the title of "Generation of Miracles".

All of them looked shocked except Kagami that was confused and lost.

 _Oh boy. They need some milk._

 **Thank you so much for reading it and I hope u all like it. 3**


End file.
